Between Hidden Secrets
by Fer-chan
Summary: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? “-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui”. Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? “-Porque você ainda está aqui?” “-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar”
1. Prólogo

**Between Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas eu já comprei algemas para o Itachi-san.

_Romance / Drama _

_SasuSaku / NaruHina_

**Sinopse**: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? _"-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui"._ Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? _"-Porque você ainda está aqui?" "-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

'_Narrador_'

:

:

:

**Prólogo**

"_Segredos são bons enquanto a pessoa não é pega..." _

"A estranha perfeita"

"_Nunca pensei que você me faria transpirar _

_Nunca pensei que eu te faria o mesmo _

_Nunca pensei que eu me encheria de desejo _

_Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta vergonha"_

_My Sweet Prince __by __Placebo_

:

:

'_Sasuke_'

Eu olhei para as paredes tão brancas e imaculadas tão frias como a neve, da mansão dos Hyuugas. Eu passei dias e mais dias repetindo a mesma rotina e me perguntando se alguma coisa seria capaz de manchar a pureza de todas aquelas paredes. Virei quando ouvi vozes da minha esposa - se é que posso chamá-la assim - afinal nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de contato; nem físico e muito menos emocional. As roupas que ela estava vestindo – o jaleco branco impecável sobre a blusa cinza escura com detalhes em creme - denunciava que provavelmente iria para o hospital.

Aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado puxando levemente a cadeira branca e pesada, sempre fiquei incomodado com isso não sei explicar o porquê o barulho do ferro pesado se arrastando pelo chão de mármore com um tom agudo e estridente me deprime em sobremaneira.

Retirei os meus braços que estavam quentes e acomodados no meu colo para apoiá-los sobre a mesa fria de mármore igualmente branco como as paredes - a única diferença são os detalhes de cor de um caramelo claro quebrando a pureza do branco levemente cintilante - os meus braços reagiram ao meu gesto me fazendo estremecer. Olhei rapidamente para todos sentados na grande mesa, todos sem exceções pareciam tão frios - ou mais - quanto aquele mármore sepulcral e congelante embaixo dos meus antebraços.

Neji parecia sempre forçar uma introspecção absurda para fugir de todas as palavras não ditas ali, Hanabi, bem, essa como sempre come torradas com geléia de damasco; parece que procura manter a boca ocupada para não responder perguntas igualmente não feitas. Geralmente não olhava para ninguém e raramente em minha direção, tenho a impressão que ela guarda uma espécie de ódio ou rancor de mim. Sua face congelada em uma espécie de mau-humor constante denuncia minhas suspeitas, mas isso é só outra das milhares de bizarrices que eu nunca entendi.

E o ultimo, Hiashi, meu pseudo-sogro, parecia querer controlar a mente de todos os presentes, desenvolvendo sempre um ar desconfortável e maçante simplesmente odioso, isso em especial comigo, ele me olhava como se eu fosse um objeto decorativo - que para ele infelizmente; respira se move e tem sangue correndo nas veias - e não um _quase _membro da família. Talvez seja isso o que ele procurava; mais um objeto para sua coleção mórbida de fantoches vivos.

"-Eu fiquei sabendo que aquele seu amigo recebeu um dos convites para formar um projeto para concorrer ao posto de Hokage. Ele deve estar satisfeito como nunca".

Então meu pseudo-sogro guspiu as palavras como se fosse veneno queimando em seus lábios. Ele estava legivelmente insatisfeito por Naruto conseguir um dos apreciados convites que consiste em; formar um projeto de governo para Konoha e o melhor acabaria vencendo e se tornando finalmente Hokage. Tsunade não queria mais o cargo e a brilhante idéia que ela tivera e estava sendo amadurecida há quase três anos só serviu para atiçar a cobiça e desmembrar o orgulho de muitas pessoas na vila, talvez Hiashi sentiu-se se encaixando na ultima categoria. Eu nunca havia visto o Naruto tão radiantemente feliz como quando ele recebeu a carta de convite.

"-O nome dele é Uzumaki Naruto. E sim, ele está mais feliz como eu jamais o vi".

A falta da menção ao nome de Naruto na sua recente afirmação me deixou irritado. O veneno mortífero ainda respingando dos seus lábios mesmo depois de fechados. E então eu disse à verdade que provavelmente para ele é tão, ou mais, mortífera que seu próprio veneno; Naruto estava feliz.

"-Eu imaginei. Para ele que nunca foi ninguém receber um convite desses para concorrer ao cargo de Hokage".

"-Foi esse ninguém quem salvou a vila quando ela foi atacada pelo Pain há alguns anos atrás".

A boca que ele havia enchido há minutos atrás com a palavra 'ninguém' agora estava dura e fechada em uma linha severa em perfeita harmonia e conjunto com seu cenho rudemente franzido. Eu nunca iria evitar responde-lo, minha arrogância às vezes incontrolável não deixaria nada deste tipo sem resposta, porque meu orgulho quase doentio não me deixaria em paz me corroeria lentamente por dentro, ao ponto de me tirar dos eixos.

"-Hiashi-sama as cartas chegaram". A empregada disse em uma voz baixa melodiosa, submissa em demasia em minha opinião, isso me embrulhou o estomago.

Ele estendeu a mão em uma bandeja oval e mediana prateada e, recolheu as cartas. Já estávamos todos em pé perto da porta de saída da mansão. Hinata ao meu lado olhando avidamente o pai manejar as cartas com pressa, verificando do que se tratava. Ela parecia estranhamente ansiosa por algo que parecia não chegar nunca. Em um súbito repentino o vi rasgar uma carta branca e dizer muito baixo com seus lábios se movendo rapidamente 'finalmente' logo vi a respeito do que a preciosa carta se tratava: sim, era um dos malditos convites.

"-Parabéns pelo convite".

Minhas palavras foram sem sarcasmo sem ironia, minhas congratulações foram reais e verdadeiras. E ele me olhou insípido de cima a baixo como se eu não existisse como se eu fosse nada e, virou suas costas para mim.

:

:

:

'_Hinata'_

Toda a discussão disfarçada com palavras sofisticadas que acabei de presenciar quase não me afeta mais, é como se estivesse imune depois de tantos anos, um escudo confortável que me protege. Mas, eu sei que para meu marido - a palavra marido dirigida a ele ainda soa estranha para mim -, Uchiha Sasuke, isso ainda não preencheu suas entranhas ao ponto de anestesiá-lo como ocorreu a mim.

Ele parecia cada dia mais arrependido do nosso casamento mentiroso, meu pai o ilusionou com palavras macias quando não havia para onde ele correr. Ele voltou à vila depois de oito anos com seus perfeitos vinte anos de idade. Então a Hokage, ordenou maleficamente que ele devesse estar compromissado para permanecer no local e desfrutar de uma vida, rapidamente meu pai ofereceu esse casamento rídiculo que carregamos até agora; a três malditos anos.

Ainda não entendi todas as razões de meu pai com esse casamento; orgulho, superioridade, egoísmo, superficialidade, ostentação, não sei, talvez seja um combo com tudo isso, mais a sua sede insana de maltratar Sasuke, essa parte eu entendo perfeitamente; vingança pelo fato do sangue Uchiha correr avidamente por suas veias. Despeito. Inferioridade. Cobiça... Inveja.

Nosso casamento de conveniência começou já no primeiro dia que deveria ser a odiosa lua de mel. Nós dormimos por dois dias no mesmo quarto; ele no sofá e eu na grande cama branca e, gelada como cada misero e escondido canto da casa. Logo no terceiro dia eu propus a ele que; dormíssemos em quartos separados para maior conforto pessoal, ele aceitou rapidamente e eu poderia dizer que até avistei uma sobra de sorriso em seu rosto imutável de feições perfeitamente bonitas frias e discretas - nunca o vi sorrir -.

Ele questionou sério - como sempre - se alguém notaria as mudanças e, eu acusei que: ninguém olhava duas vezes para o que eu estava fazendo. Hanabi é a prioridade e o foco de todas as atenções reluzentes e brilhantes de cada ser vivo e morto do clã, e eu, bem, talvez quando eu morrer alguém encontre meu cadáver gélido, rígido e azulado jogado descomposto e torto em minha cama três dias depois da minha triste, repentina e prematura morte. Três dias? Definitivamente não. Eu quis dizer três semanas.

Eu poderia me despedir do meu pai antes de ir ao hospital, mas, com certeza eu avistaria suas costas antes mesmo de terminar minha frase educadamente.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

'_Sakura'_

Meu café já estava morno e nojento na xícara. Ouvi Naruto divagar sobre seu começo de projeto, aquilo realmente estava me chateando, o barulho de sua voz se misturando com o tilintar de talheres me deixou levemente mais nervosa. Evitei revirar meus olhos para ele não notar minha feição impertinente. Disfarço bem, minto muito melhor.

Enquanto ele explicava detalhadamente cada resquício de seu brilhante projeto eu deixei meus olhos desviarem dos raios de sol que batiam insistentemente na janela para depois vagarem e espontaneamente se fixar sobre a minha bolsa, puxei displicente um dos meus cigarros mentolados procurando pelo isqueiro. Vi de relance uma careta mal feita no rosto do naruto, ele provavelmente já adivinhara o que eu iria fazer, e detestava.

Minha mente vagou solta ao sentir fumaça mentolada enchendo meus pulmões e rumando para meu cérebro perturbado arrancando toda a ansiedade que estava sentindo naquele momento, e sem ao menos perceber não escutava mais o que ele dizia; além de um leve zumbido rouco ao fundo. As paredes de cor creme pareciam estar se mexendo e pegando fogo, efeito causado pelo meu nervosismo, meu cérebro definitivamente estava me traindo mais rapidamente do que eu esperava.

"-E então ainda terá a festa de comemoração? Quantas pessoas vão ser?"

O interrompi brevemente apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro limpo fazendo o cheiro de menta ficar mais forte no ar quando ele mesmo rumou a conversa para a festa de comemoração pelo seu convite.

Definitivamente tentar se concentrar nos detalhes da tatuagem A.N.B.U. na curva bem formada do braço de Naruto e bater meus dedos sobre o grosso vidro fume da mesa não estava ajudando em nada, eu ainda podia sentir meus nervos inquietos rasgando minha calma com uma lentitude extrema.

"-É claro que sim, vamos chamar os amigos mais próximos, fale com a Hinata hoje no hospital e diga que; ela e o Sasuke estão convidados. Eu falarei com todos os amigos que encontrar, está bem?"

"-Sim, eu não vou esquecer".

Eu completaria minha frase com um amável _querido_, mas há tempos me recuso a tais amabilidades. Abri um grande sorriso para disfarçar – eu acho que sem muito sucesso. A angustia de ouvir o ultimo nome: Sasuke... Sasuke. Uma das peças indispensáveis do nosso quarteto de casais - será que alguém aqui é dispensável? Ou será que é ao contrario; todos são dispensáveis?

Desde que ele voltou e casou com Hinata nós quatro ficamos morbidamente muito próximos e, isso só contribuiu para eu não conseguir definir em que ritmo meu coração batia por ele, não conseguia organizar meus sentimentos e saber o que eles eram, em que categoria eles se encaixavam. Eu a Sakura sensata, pensava que; se ele se casou com Hinata é porque assim deveria ser, e se ele estava feliz, uma parcela do meu ser também estava.

Eu nunca entendi o repentino casamento dos dois. Para alguns apaixonados chatos era uma paixão avassaladora, para outros a palavra interesse definia tudo, eu não sei ao certo, mais a Sakura egoísta que estava dentro de mim - trancada e _quase_ bem inapta e escondida - me dizia coisas que; nem no canto mais escondido, úmido, esquecido, embolorado e profundo e sujo da minha mente eu teria a audácia de recitá-las, talvez por vergonha, ou, talvez pela dor que causaria. No meu patético falido e doloroso caso, fico com a ultima alternativa.

"-Até mais tarde, querida."

_Querida,_ ele ainda se dava ao trabalho de ser amável, ao contrario de mim. Ele despediu-se com um sorriso invejavelmente feliz, que dissipou minha ansiedade quase como a nicotina dos meus cigarros. Quando ele me pediu em casamento ele dirigiu a mim um desses seus sorrisos do seu acervo pessoal exclusivo e inacabável adornado em sua face linda de anjo, eu aceitei, eu o amei como ele disse que eu iria, ou, eu me enganei com o pedaço de seu amor emprestado que ele cedeu a mim?

Ele disse que teria amor pelos dois quando eu disse que meu coração quebrado estava seco e drenado. Eu acreditei nele e aceitei o empréstimo amoroso que ele me ofereceu, então eu o amei até o dia em que meus sentimentos se auto-conflitaram novamente - com a chegada de alguém - e meu breve casamento feliz caiu em um abismo de falências, sem direito algum a devoluções posteriores.

Às vezes era difícil para eu acreditar que nos meus quatro anos de casamento só o primeiro foi feliz, mas, mais do que difícil de acreditar é saber que; a simples maldita presença de alguém tirou tudo dos eixos tão rapidamente quanto um corpo demora a chegar e se quebrar em pequenos fragmentos no chão de um profundo abismo.

:

:

:

'_Naruto'_

É estranho como as coisas mudam tão rapidamente e sentimentos novos aparecem e o que você achava que sentia vai embora, como o amor que você jurava há um minuto atrás que era verdadeiro e imutável viram cinzas em menos de um segundo.

Eu achei que podia amá-la para sempre, mas a verdade é que eu acho que nunca a amei. O amor enlouquecedor cego e doentio que eu achava que sentia pela Sakura desapareceu como uma tarde ensolarada de feriado. A paixonite infantil não era grande o suficiente para amadurecer e resistir. Eu não a queria mais, eu não a amava mais.

Eu deitava todas as noites ao lado dela e me afastava o máximo possível de seu corpo mantendo-me o mais longe possível do seu calor e cheiro, principalmente de seu tato, sentia uma pontada de culpa, mas, não me permiti reagir. Olhava o teto marfim e tentava inutilmente me distrair com os vincos ou as estrelas que a janela me permite ver. Tentava fechar os olhos e esquecer por um momento o inferno que eu me atirei, que eu próprio comprei para mim e dormir como um anjo que eu nunca poderia ser.

Ela costumava sair comigo depois do café da manhã e andávamos juntos conversando futilidades agradáveis até o hospital onde nos despedíamos com um rápido beijo carinhoso, depois começamos a nos evitar sutilmente; não nos falávamos muito e nossas conversas estavam cada vez mais esporádicas, nada de risinhos descontraídos e besteiras agradáveis como antes costumávamos fazer.

Eu comecei a sempre sair minutos antes dela com alguma desculpa nem sempre aceitável, na verdade elas geralmente eram bem monótonas até mesmo ridículas em alguns casos onde o desespero por liberdade tomava conta de mim me empurrando para as inevitáveis desculpas sem nexo.

Eu andava sozinho e olhava as diversas pessoas passando pelas ruas ocultando seus segredos se movendo rapidamente, outros lentos como se estivessem retardando suas inevitáveis vidas patéticas, algumas me cumprimentavam e outros simplesmente sorriam. Depois que derrotei Pain e recebi um dos convites eu fui reconhecido, não posso negar que isso me deixou orgulhoso e me fez querer sempre mais. Às vezes penso que minha obsessão por reconhecimento chega a ser algo doentio, algo que me espanta e eu me pergunto se seria capaz de qualquer coisa para chegar onde desejava. E a minha resposta é o que mais me assusta, o que me deixa em duvida comigo mesmo.

:

:

:

_**Continua...**_

:

:

:_**  
**_

"_Ainda permaneço aqui dentro_

_Um pouco mais começo a sangrar_

_Queria que tivesse sido de outro jeito_

_Mas apenas não sei! _

_Não sei o que mais posso fazer!"_

_Every day is a exactly the same __**by**__ Nine Inch Nails_

:

:

:

_**No próximo capitulo... **_

_**Cap 1: Out Of Secret**_

"_-Sua esposa está linda." Ele disse olhando para hinata em todo seu trajeto até ela se afastar de nós entre o recente aglomerado de pessoas._

"_-A sua também." Eu respondi seco não desejando levar aquilo à diante._

"_-Acho que deveríamos trocá-las."_

"_-O que?" Eu respondi alarmado quase já não desejando ter o feito._

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

_**\o/**_

_Kyahh fic nova, drama novo, essa fic é inspirada no filme CLOSER - PERTO DEMAIS e no filme INFIDELIDADE, mas não esperem uma releitura dos filmes._

_Esse é o prólogo e eu acho que prólogos são meio chatos mais necessários, prometo que vai ser mais interessante do capitulo 1 em diante 9.9. Agora vocês devem estar pensando;' o que essa menina chata está fazendo?o.ó'... Então vou deixar claro que não gosto de SasuHina e nem NaruSaku, por isso podem ficar tranqüilos , ok?XD_

_Nessa fic eu resolvi transformar as qualidades dos personagens em tipos de defeitos; o Naruto em vez de obstinado não pode ser só obsessivo compulsivo por reconhecimento? E o Sasuke em vez de introspectivo e inteligente não pode ser só maníaco depressivo vingativo? Enfim... Espero que gostem da fic nova e dos defeit... Ops... Qualidades dos personagens, porque todo mundo sabe que cada qualidade tem um lado positivo e outro negativo_... _;D_..._ Até \o/ _

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	2. Out Of Secret

**Between Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas eu já comprei algemas para o Itachi-san.

_Romance / Drama _

_SasuSaku / NaruHina_

**Sinopse**: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? _"-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui"._ Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? _"-Porque você ainda está aqui?" "-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

'_Narrador_'

:

:

:

_Cap. 1:_

**Out Of Secret**

_Quebra-cabeça interessante, verdades e mentiras todas juntas__._

"The Mentalist"

"_Me conte seu segredo, o que você deseja _

_Ainda estarei aqui para você _

_E me conte o que você precisa, conte algo que você não é _

_Ainda estarei aqui para você, _

_Diga que acredita, todas as suas mentiras _

_Ainda estarei aqui para você _

_Diga se você sente isso tudo, sem meias palavras _

_Ainda estarei aqui para você"_

_World outside __**by**__ The Devlins_

'_Sasuke'_

Eu acordei da noite mal dormida com os músculos do meu estomago se contraindo involuntariamente proporcionando um enjôo terrível, então eu desejei ter algo nele para poder colocar para fora e aliviar a dor e o desconforto terrível que eu estava sentindo.

No almoço foi o mesmo de sempre, ninguém emitiu nenhum som. Eu revirei a comida no prato e do pouco que comi não senti sabor e nem textura. Aquilo caiu no meu estomago aumentando o desconforto da manhã, junto ao brinde de ter que olhar para cara amargada do Hiash e não poder quebrá-la.

Eu finalmente me livrei daquele momento familiar irritante e fui para o hospital, eu não gostava de consultas de rotina, mas todos eram obrigados a fazer, eu sempre dizia a mesma coisa, 'não consigo dormir' e era receitado um relaxante, não sabia se estava viciado ou procurando alivio, talvez um pouco dos dois.

"-Sasuke?!" Ela parecia surpresa a me ver. O rosto mostrava felicidade, mas os gestos nervosismo. "-Você veio para consulta? Ou prefere ser atendido pela Hinata? Eu posso chamá-la..." Ela parecia agitada fazia tudo correndo como se quisesse se livrar rapidamente de algo.

"-Não! Eu não quero vê-la. Quer dizer: eu não quero atrapalhá-la. Não importa que seja você".

Eu tentei corrigir meio tarde o meu desespero para não encontrar a minha esposa, talvez ela tenha entendido minha reação como uma preocupação exagerada com o bem-estar e com o desenvolvimento do trabalho da Hinata, aquilo nem me importava, eu não queria saber onde ela estava.

"-Nossa! Essas consultas de rotina são tão repetitivas, não é?"

"-Hump"

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Sempre que nos encontrávamos a sós o clima ficava tão pesado, estranho. Nenhum de nós dois conseguíamos nos expressar direito. Era como se as palavras não passassem da garganta, ficavam entaladas lá, sufocando. Mas o clima tenso denunciava que muito tinha a ser dito.

"-Você está com algum problema, Sasuke? Eu vi na sua ficha que sempre tem o mesmo problema para dormir, e é sua segunda consulta de rotina em um mês".

E então o profissionalismo quase desapareceu de um todo só restando preocupação pessoal, aquilo me afligiu, eu não me sentia preparado para contestações pessoais, por mais que às vezes sentisse necessidade de falar com alguém.

"-Já está no fim do mês".

Eu disse seco como sempre esperando que aquela declaração sobre a rápida passagem do mês fosse uma desculpa plausível para minha situação atual. Sua expressão ficou congelada como se não soubesse mais o que dizer.

"-Gomenasai... eu não quis me meter na sua vida pessoal, só estou preocupada com a sua saúde... você sabe; como medica, e porque não... amiga...". Ela pareceu sem jeito. Com um sorriso quase forçado no rosto tentando dar ao momento um ar de brincadeira.

"-Eu poderia estar melhor".

Foi uma resposta curta e vaga, o melhor que eu consegui. Escapou dos meus lábios. Meus olhos travaram em sua expressão petrificada pela minha declaração o sorriso havia sumido só havia sobrado uma leve coloração vermelha nas bochechas os olhos verdes pareciam nublados quase fora de foco.

Nós estávamos mais perto um do outro não me dei conta que havíamos nos aproximado enquanto ela media minha pulsação – que devia estar alterada -, ela não desviou os olhos do meu rosto como se esperasse algo que deveria acontecer, mas, não aconteceria, algo que ficaria eternamente trancado no vácuo da incerteza do momento. Estava tudo tão silencioso eu nunca tive problemas com silencio, mas agora este me sufocava. Era quase alarmante. Como se gritasse 'cuidado'.

"-Sasuke-san?"

Me apartei rapidamente de perto dela como se estivesse cometendo algum tipo de crime hediondo. A voz da Hinata - que havia acabado de entrar na sala - me alarmou me deixando irritado e quase raivoso, fiz o máximo para não denunciar nas minhas expressões.

"-Hinata! O Sasuke veio para consulta". Ela disse com um sorriso seguido de um puxão longo de ar para os pulmões. Enquanto alisava o uniforme branco e justo marcando todas as curvas do corpo com as mãos.

"-Você poderia ter ido direto a minha sala. Eu não me importaria..." Ela disse ainda baixo e meio introvertida como se tivesse feito algo errado e horrível, como se tivesse esquecido de fazer alguma coisa muito importante.

"-Eu não me importo de vir até aqui".

Sai do meio da sala e me dirigi rapidamente procurando uma fuga pela porta do clima pesado e sufocante, eu queria me livrar daquilo, e então eu percebi que gostaria mesmo é de me livrar de mim mesmo, da minha situação atual.

"-Eu o acompanho". Ela disse sem me dar tempo para contestações me seguindo deixando um rastro de perfume enjoativo no ar ao se virar. Eu não tive uma chance se quer.

"-Sasuke-san! Sobre hoje de manhã, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por não ter defendido você dos absurdos do meu pai..."

Ela iria continuar, mas eu a interrompi não agüentaria mais ouvir nem meia palavra sobre aquela porcaria toda. Minha cabeça estava fervendo.

"-Não preciso que ninguém me defenda. Eu já aprendi isso sozinho há muito tempo".

"-Mais eu..." Eu não a deixaria continuar, não naquele momento, eu não suportaria.

"-Nós dois sabemos que você não me defenderia e nem faria coisa parecida, nunca". Eu podia sentir minhas expressões carregadas mais ainda sim petrificadas em uma mascara de verdade misturada a raiva. O autocontrole que eu havia sempre preservado muito bem estava quase se esvaindo.

Eu estava raivoso pelos acontecimentos da manha eles vinham se repetindo há tanto tempo, eu precisava machucar alguém, fui brusco com as palavras e respostas e com minha expressão corporal. Eu não podia guardar o rancor em mim, estava me corroendo, e ela foi minha vitima.

:

:

:

**XxXxXx**

:

:

:

'_Sasuke'_

Entrei na festa quase a contra gosto, a decoração era sóbria diferente do que imaginei; algo escandaloso e colorido que faria doer à vista, e arrancaria gargalhadas de qualquer um, mas há tempos que Naruto tinha mudado, ele não parecia mais o Naruto que conheci, continuava com o sorriso grande, mas algo estava diferente, em algum ponto ele havia mudado e eu não sabia dizer qual era. Confesso que no fundo eu queria mesmo era entrar pela porta e ver a decoração escandalosa que estava presa na minha mente ao invés dos trejeitos refinados e monocromáticos que adornavam o lugar, mas nada mais era como antes, havia pontos obscuros, palavras e ações que eu não conseguia identificar, aquilo estava me irritando. Me senti no escuro.

Eu só sentia que não queria estar ali, mas era o ponto alto do Naruto, eu me sentia obrigado a estar ali com ele. Ele havia me ajudado muito desde que voltei a Konoha, mas...

...Aquilo foi como beber veneno de um copo meio cheio.

A Sakura diferente da Hinata não estava parecendo muito feliz, por um momento vi que os papeis pareciam trocados. A Hinata parecia não se conter desde antes de sairmos de casa, pelo caminho fez diversos comentários a questão da festa e da evolução do Naruto, logo ela que nunca trocava mais de cinco palavras seguidas comigo e nem com ninguém.

Às vezes ela dava a impressão de querer se conter, mas não tinha controle sobre si mesma. É como quando somos crianças e ficamos obcecados com algo novo. Metade do tempo você fala sobre aquilo, já na outra metade você espera que alguém fale para você também continuar. Já olhando para Sakura na festa o semblante dela não parecia angustiado de felicidade e orgulho, pelo contrario, só parecia angustiado e pesado, nada mais. Ela não deveria estar eufórica?

"-Sua esposa está linda." Ele disse olhando para Hinata em todo seu trajeto até ela se afastar de nós entre o recente aglomerado de pessoas.

"-A sua também."

Eu respondi seco não desejando levar aquilo à diante. Com certeza não seria apropriado comentar que o vestido justo de cetim verde caia muito bem com as curvas do seu corpo e que tinham o tom de seus olhos

"-Acho que deveríamos trocá-las."

"-O que?" Eu respondi alarmado quase já não desejando ter o feito.

"-As cortinas. A Sakura as adora, mais eu as odeio. Você pareceu agitado, pensou que eu estava me referindo as esposas?" Ele disse divertido atiçando minha fúria.

"-Talvez. Acho que a troca seria ótima." Respondi entrando em seu jogo insano. As palavras fugiram da minha garganta não me cedendo chance alguma de pará-las.

"-As esposas ou as cortinas?"

"-As esposas, as cortinas... faz diferença para você?"

Eu sorri fracamente - desejando ter soado como brincadeira - tentando aplacar o meu recente e infundado sarcasmo fora de tempo, me repreendi mentalmente por perder meu autocontrole e despejar respostas acidas. O vi bebericar em seu copo quase cheio de whisky para logo após morder seu lábio inferior como se estivesse querendo esmagar as próprias palavras presas em sua boca, era como se ele desejasse dizer algo não só para mim, mas, para todos, confessar um crime ou contar um segredo sujo daqueles que fazem você querer gritar de desespero.

Sorriu largamente logo depois em tom de brincadeira, um humor negro quase palpável para uma simples e leve festa de comemoração. A sua comemoração pelos seus próprios feitos. Ele estava jogando comigo me manipulando e, eu não captei a razão que imperava por traz de seu novo jogo doentio e cínico.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

'_Hinata'_

Ele havia feito uma festa grande o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos, com muitos convidados, para mostrar onde ele havia chegado uma obsessão por reconhecimento quase doentio.

"-Naruto?!" Ele me puxou de repente e sem explicações para um local vazio fazendo meu coração pular do peito, prendeu meu corpo contra a parede enquanto beijava meu pescoço freneticamente.

"-Faz tempo que não nos vemos". Ele disse ofegando no meu pescoço, suas mãos atrevidas passeando pelo meu corpo tenso desarrumando e amassando minhas roupas.

"-Aqui não, vão nos ver".

Eu tentei alertá-lo não sabendo realmente se queria que aquilo parasse era como saber que teria que fazer o certo, mas continuava desejando o errado. Tentei respirar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava sem sucesso algum afastá-lo de mim para ordenar minhas roupas. Tudo era tão inebriante.

"-Eu estou com saudades." Ele disse divertindo mexendo nos meus cabelos junto ao abraço possessivo e carinhoso.

"-Faz só três dias que não nos vemos".

Embora eu também achasse muito tempo falei tentando parecer firme - embora eu nunca conseguisse - e convencê-lo para parar com a loucura de nos agarrarmos na sua própria casa no meio de uma festa onde se encontravam sua esposa e meu marido.

"-Para mim é muito tempo, foi uma década". Ele disse rindo tentando me beijar.

"-Você sabe que se quisesse..."

Eu senti os lábios dele deixarem meu pescoço imediatamente, ele se afastou quase completamente de mim, passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo bagunçado que brilhava na luz fria do corredor vazio, e bufou quase baixo. Ele sabia exatamente qual seria o fim da minha frase, ele sempre me interrompia no momento apropriado para ele. "poderíamos ficar juntos se você..." esse seria o fim da frase interrompida '...deixasse sua esposa e eu meu marido'.

Mas eu sabia que ele nunca me deixaria terminá-la. Aquelas palavras não passariam da minha boca, não naquele dia. Por mais obstinada que eu tivesse, eu iria fazer tudo que ele me pedisse e naquele momento ele havia pedido silencio.

"-Não vamos falar sobre isso não hoje, não agora".

Ele voltou a remexer nos cabelos e a me olhar carinhoso e pedinte como sempre. "-você vê tudo isso? Eu estou quase lá, não vamos estragar esse momento, ok?" Ele disse tocando as pontas dos dedos quentes de leve na minha bochecha para depois colocar uma mexa de cabelo solto para traz do meu ombro.

"-Nós poderíamos ter esse momento juntos." Eu insisti segurando seu rosto entre as mãos sentindo embaixo das palmas o roce da barba por fazer, ele então se paralisou e olhou nos meus olhos segurando minhas mãos pousadas em seu rosto.

"-Você me ama? Ele perguntou levando as costas da minha mão direita até os lábios.

"-Você sabe... É claro que sim". Eu disse convencida segurando sua nuca com a mão livre.

"-Então se você me ama, esqueça por um tempo desse assunto..." Ele me olhou chegando perto dos meus lábios. "-Eu te amo".

Ele disse antes de me beijar mais uma vez, mas as palavras não foram como eu esperava. Mesmo que a entonação estivesse perfeita e apaixonada, não tinha profundidade e afeto genuíno. Pareceu mais a palavras manipuladoras, algo para me calar e me deixar tranqüila.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

'_Sakura'_

Tinha tanta gente circulando pela festa pessoas que eu havia visto uma vez só, outras que não conhecia. Dei um gole no Hi-fi que já estava pela metade, olhei ao redor tentando encontrar um rosto amigo, e acabei olhando para onde não devia.

A Hinata estava vindo em minha direção, o rosto vermelho, os lábios inchados, o pescoço cheio de marcas leves. Instintivamente olhei ao redor, procurando pelo autor daquelas marcas, eu sabia quem era, e quem mais seria ao não ser seu marido? Senti meu corpo tremer de raiva por dentro, ciúme infantil, sentimento de posse que não podia existir, sentia meus olhos vidrados nela, e minha respiração pesada de inveja. A musica de fundo mesmo suave estava deixando minha cabeça dolorida.

Ela andou até mim certamente achou que minha atenção para ela era um convite para nos juntarmos.

"-Gostando da festa?" Perguntei quase entre dentes disfarçando a raiva tentando parecer o mais natural possível mesmo com um sorriso forçado, tão falso quanto flores de plástico.

"-Está linda, você tem jeito para essas coisas." Ela disse sorrindo tentando disfarçar a falta de ar nos pulmões.

"-Eu pensei que nunca ia te achar..." Eu disse esvaziando o copo de hi-fi.

"-Eu..." ela parou de falar e arrumou o vestido lilás de mangas, totalmente amarrotado como se ela tivesse enxugado as mãos na barra justa que batia exatamente nos joelhos

"-Eu estava no banheiro".

Ela disse desviando os olhos para o resto da festa, e pegando uma taça de champanhe de cima da mesa ao seu lado para logo depois dar um grande gole como se estivesse matando uma sede desértica. Meu olhar estava preso nela como se ela tivesse me devendo algo que eu nunca havia emprestado, e nem tinha para fazê-lo.

"-Vejo que estava divertido lá". Ela olhou pra mim assustada, logo depois relaxou o semblante com um meio sorriso.

"-Ás vezes podemos encontrar diversão onde menos se espera." Ela disse quase nervosa mantendo o meio sorriso.

"-É o privilegio de estar casada, não é?"

Eu finalizei deixando o copo vazio em cima da mesma mesa que ela havia pegado o champanhe. Minha visão estava nublada, eu não conseguia raciocinar de tanta inveja e ciúmes, as marcas no pescoço dela os lábios inchados a roupa amassada os detalhes não saiam da minha mente, flashes dos dois juntos invadiam minha cabeça a todo momento. Eu estava fantasiando uma historia de terror. Andei desatenta entre o amontoado de pessoas bati em alguém me desequilibrei e quase cai.

"-Desculpe!"

Eu disse rápido me aprumando novamente com a ajuda das mãos de alguém segurando firme minha cintura. Ergui a cabeça e vi quem era o motivo do meu quase tombo. Ele deslizou as mãos pelo cetim do meu vestido por toda a extencidade daminha cintura apertando de leve meu quadril de um jeito bem lento como se não quisesse parar.

"-Hump". Ele supostamente disse com um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios, mas era legível que o resmungo era um "Não foi nada, Sakura". Porque ele não pode ser claro?

Nós ficamos paralisados por um momento - com os corpos muito próximos a sala estava quase lotada não tinha muito espaço - como sempre acontecia quando estávamos sozinhos, nenhum dos dois sabia a coisa certa a dizer e pelo visto nem a errada já que palavra alguma saia da boca de nenhum dos dois. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele batendo no meu rosto.

Esses encontros sempre me deixavam incomodada, eu sentia ele me medindo de cima a baixo, era como se seus olhos estivesses presos em mim, era quase desconfortável, se não fosse interessante e excitante. Era como se eu tivesse um pouquinho do que a Hinata tinha. Sobras? Pensar aquilo me irritou.

"-Onde você estava?" No desespero perguntei notando um pouco de impertinência na voz e na frase. "-Sabe! o Naruto também sumiu..." Eu completei para disfarçar o interesse sem propósito.

"-Eu estava na mesa de poker com o Kiba, mas ele é meio lento."

Ele respondeu parecendo não notar meu tom impertinente de: 'Diga logo onde você foi ou vai se ver comigo', eu não tinha direito de interrogá-lo, ele não era nada mais que um amigo, marido de uma amiga, companheiro de equipe.

"-Você estava jogando com o Kiba? Todo esse tempo?" Eu perguntei curiosa, deixando escapar um sorriso esganiçado, acho que ele interpretou minha pergunta e minha curiosidade que era visível como: porque o Uchiha que não tem muitos amigos estaria jogando poker com alguém?

"-Há bastante tempo. Você viu a Hinata? Está ficando tarde". Ele disse desanimado passando as mãos impaciente pelos cabelos negros como se estivesse implorando para deixar aquele lugar, ou será que eu que era péssima companhia?

"-Eu pensei que você estava com ela..." Eu contestei quase abismada.

Sua feição declarava um 'não' como se, se eles não tivessem vindo juntos não teriam se encontrado na festa em momento algum. Por que ele estaria mentindo, tenho certeza que no banheiro estava bem divertido e que eles poderiam se falar por lá, ou será que não deu tempo para palavras? Mas aparentemente, eles não estavam juntos em nenhum momento, e talvez a diversão no banheiro tivesse sido por encargo de outro ou fantasia da minha mente. Eu estava confusa, talvez o ciúme estivesse me confundindo e atormentando minha cabeça. Eu não queria ficar louca.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

'_Sasuke'_

A enorme mansão branca denotava pureza ao redor, como as aparências enganam. Nada lá dento ou fora era puro, tudo tinha um propósito, cada passo era planejado cada palavra era medida, cada pensamento era mais um passo para uma estratégia.

Eu e Hinata voltamos sozinhos da festa, era madrugada, por volta das 3 da manhã, nós nos falamos pouquíssimo pelo caminho aparentemente o entusiasmo quase infantil dela tinha sido saciado de alguma maneira deixando-a reclusa como sempre, não tínhamos muito que comentar já que ficamos separados a festa toda, ela havia sumido desde o momento em que entramos, até sairmos.

Eu conversei rapidamente com a Sakura, por segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para quase perder o controle e fazer coisas que eu não devia. Tocar o corpo dela mesmo que rápido parecia proibido e traiçoeiro e deixava a sensação mais gostosa, eu senti a respiração dela atormentada quando a toquei, sorri, não consegui esconder a satisfação. Com um sorriso nervoso no rosto ela mexia agitadamente as mãos suadas, ela me confessou que o Naruto fizera o mesmo em certo ponto da festa, ela me disse que talvez ele tivesse entediado, eu duvidei, aquilo era o mundo perfeito dele, não tinha como o desanimo o abater ali, algo estava fora de eixo.

"-_Eu já disse para não ligar aqui..." _

A voz mesmo que em sussurro soou alto no silencio madrugueiro da casa, a porta entre aberta ajudou para a propagação da voz, eu parei meus passos perto da abertura da porta do quarto da Hinata, ficando sozinho no corredor longo e escuro. Ela estava ao telefone com alguém, falava entre risinhos como se estivesse tentando passar um sermão mais falhara.

"-_Por quê? Porque alguém pode atender. Só ligue no meu celular... é, está desligado, mas..."_

Não é que eu me importasse com o que ela fazia ou a que rumo dirigia a própria vida, mas aquela conversa o meio da madrugada aos sussurros me deixou intrigado, qual era o mal de alguém ligar na sua casa, o que era tão privado ao ponto de ser seguro só ao celular?

"-_Estava tudo maravilhoso... Estou tão orgulhosa de você..."_

Ela dizia com os pulmões inflados de felicidade, dava para perceber pela sua voz com tons esganiçados de longe.

"-_Você acha que alguém percebeu? Nós não desaparecemos por muito tempo... é... mas foi graças a mim, porque se fosse por você..." _

Ela dissecom tom de desaprovação na voz, como se estivesse chamando a atenção para um erro. Mas mesmo assim continuava rindo como se fosse impossível parar de sentir felicidade. Quando eu decidi sair dali e deixar de ouvir conversas atrás da porta como uma garotinha fofoqueira, eu ouvi o que nunca desejaria ter ouvido.

"-_Eu também... Eu também te amo... Naruto-kun."_

:

:

:

**To be continued...**

"_Sabe que eu não te amo e nunca te amei _

_Não te quero e nunca vou te querer._"

_Hyper Music __**by**__ Muse_

_:_

_;_

_:_

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

;

_Decidi roubar, ou melhor, pegar emprestado, me apossar da idéia da Kurai-chan de responder os reviews anônimos no capitulo seguinte, eu particularmente gosto de responder reviews, e quando são anônimos não temos esse privilégio, então quando vi a idéia da Kurai-chan bolei na hora um plano maliguino para roubá-la :3_

_Então aqui vai:_

_:_

**Julia S.S** – _eu também já chorei em algumas fic's de drama T.T, também adoro SasuSaku XD é claro que é importante saber que eu estou na sua lista de autoras favoritas, (Sasuke: ta se achando né? Fer-chan: como você adivinhou? ;3) espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo tanto quanto do prólogo, e não se preocupe adoro reviews grandes e gigantões. ;D_

**bah*-*** - _Valeu por acompanhar a fic e principalmente por dizer o que achou dela ;D_

**bruh** – _Mais mais e mais pra você bruh, XD_

_:_

_Valeu por deixarem reviews, tanto os anônimos quanto os cadastrados no site, assim dá muito mais animo para continuar. XD_

:

:

:

_BlackStones de cereja mais Muse as 3 da manhã, dá nesse capitulo, enfim, eu disse que o primeiro capítulo estaria mais interessante e me esforcei,espero que tenham gostado, apartir daqui tudo vai começar a se desenrolar, ou enrolar mais, sei lá eles estão tão mentirosos e malucos não é?Danadinhos u.u _

_Até o próximo. o/ _

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	3. Inside The Secret

**Between Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas eu já comprei algemas para o Itachi-san.

_Romance / Drama _

_SasuSaku / NaruHina_

**Sinopse**: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? _"-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui"._ Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? _"-Porque você ainda está aqui?" "-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

'_Narrador_'

:

:

:

_Cap. 2__:_

**Inside The Secret**

_"Não quero mentir pra você, mas não posso dizer a verdade..."_

"Closer – Perto Demais_._"

"_Vou descrever como me sinto _

_Chorando feridas que nunca cicatrizam_

_Pode este salvador ser verdadeiro _

_Ou você é apenas meu sétimo selo_?"

_Special K __**by**__ Placebo_

:

:

:

'_Naruto'_

Estava tudo indo pela direção certa, a que eu havia traçado com cuidado, e então porque é que eu não me sentia satisfeito? Supostamente era para eu estar feliz, não? Supostamente era para tudo estar perfeito. Gostaria que a vida fosse feita de mais suposições ao invés de concretizações.

"-O que você disse para ela?" A voz doce e baixa da Hinata me tirou do breve quase cochilo.

"-O de sempre." Virei o corpo com preguiça remexendo os lençóis para fitar seu rosto com linhas severas e serias que definitivamente não combinavam com ela. "-Porque está preocupada com isso agora?" Eu enterrei os dedos nos cabelos macios dela sentindo o perfume exalar e trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

"-Já faz algum tempo que você sai muito mais cedo do que o normal, ela pode estar desconfiada." Ela disse acomodando a cabeça no meu peito e puxando o lençol para cobrir o corpo todo. Ela não gostava que eu a olhasse, sentia vergonha, o rosto se tingia de vermelho a deixando com um ar constrangido encantador.

"-Ela não liga pra isso."

Disse displicente puxando o lençol branco todo para mim. Instintivamente ela levou os braços ao peito em conjunto tentando cobrir os seios e sentando rápido na cama desarrumada.

"-Na... Naruto-kun! Não faça isso, me de o lençol". Ela dizia em desespero com uma mão só livre tentando arrancar o lençol de mim enquanto a outra tentava inutilmente cobrir um pouco do corpo.

"-Eu não gosto desse lençol prefiro você sem ele.".

Eu disse entre risos altos, ela em uma mistura de fúria e vergonha que só ela conseguia produzir se jogou no meu pescoço e de joelhos tentava arrancar o lençol embolado em uma das minhas mãos erguidas para o alto.

"-Naruto-kun, devolve, devolve, Naruto-kun..."

Eu a abracei tombando-a de costas na cama prendendo-a com o meu corpo. Ela parou de se debater e passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço em um quase abraço, eu encaixei a cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço quente e senti seus seios sendo pressionados contra meu peito, meus lábios correndo pela sua clavícula, talvez ela pudesse sentir meu coração acelerado. Ele era todo dela.

Eu ainda não me sentia satisfeito, mas pelo menos naquele memento oportuno eu me sentia como se fosse completo. Tudo que estava errado, todas as mentiras e os segredos, aquele momento era tão sublime que poderia ser uma explicação para tornar tudo certo.

"-Eu tenho que ir para o hospital ou vou chegar atrasada." Ela disse rápido pegando o casaco que fora jogado displicente no chão.

"-Eu tenho uma surpresa." Eu disse rápido vendo seu rosto mudar de expressão rapidamente após seus movimentos ficarem mais lentos e sua percepção se voltar para mim. "-Você vai ser a medica da missão com meu grupo." Eu disse apertando os ombros que acabavam de ficar tensos em baixo dos meus dedos. Ela não pareceu tão radiante quanto eu imaginei que ficaria. Me senti brevemente decepcionado, ainda não sabia exatamente pelo que, talvez pelo _algo_ que estava ficando fora do normal.

"-Mas era a Sakura-san e..."

Ela disse tirando de leve as minhas mãos de seus ombros mais tensos agora. Ela sabia ou deveria imaginar que eu faria algo assim para ficarmos juntos, era uma oportunidade insubstituível.

Eu tinha plena consciência que as missões da Sakura haviam diminuído consideravelmente por culpa minha. Eu deveria sentir-me culpado? Porque eu não conseguia. Talvez fosse esse o problema, o _algo_ fora do normal, talvez a Hinata só estivesse tomando a culpa por mim, a culpa que eu não conseguia sentir.

'_Sakura'_

"-Tsunade-sama, já estou aqui para receber as ordens medicas da missão."

Eu disse logo após entrar rápido na sala acinzentada que cheirava a saque amanhecido. Os papeis fora de ordem, eu observei seus dedos inquietos tentando ajeitá-los rapidamente enquanto a franja loira caia fazendo sombra nas bochechas.

"-Que missão? Não, você não vai mais, não se preocupe com isso." Ela disse sem me dar atenção ainda centrada nos montes de papeis bagunçados como minha cabeça estava agora.

"-Como assim não vou? A missão precisa de um ninja medico, não? Eu perguntei por educação pois já sabia que a resposta era afirmativa, eu só não entendia e não conseguia chegar a conclusão do porque eu estava sendo dispensada.

"-Você foi substituída." Ela disse fria ainda entretida com os malditos papeis enquanto minha garganta guardava um nó. Largou o que estava fazendo e olhou-me "-É só isso, pode ir."

Eu virei às costas com as pernas travadas com uma mistura de raiva e sentimento de traição. Já era a quinta ou sexta vez que eu era dispensada de uma missão, a desculpa já era bem repetida; hospital lotado alguma doença difícil para iniciantes um paciente que precisava de um medico experiente.

Fechei a porta sem conseguir dizer palavra alguma, não passaria nada pelo nó indissolúvel que ainda estava preso como um câncer na minha garganta. Segurei por alguns instantes apertando o punho na maçaneta quente até ouvir a voz de alguém, alguém de quem sequer consegui ouvir passos, era como se fosse um fantasma.

"-Sakura-san, bom dia! Lá estava ela novamente com um sorriso amável e rosto enternecidamente corado combinando em absoluto com seu suéter sóbrio cor de creme.

"-Vai pegar o itinerário com a Tsunade-sama?" Perguntei de supetão ainda não conseguindo fingir um sorriso descente pela noticia que eu acabara de receber.

"-Não..." Ela deu um intervalo na voz parecendo nervosa. "-Na verdade vou para uma missão, fui requisitada de ultima hora!" Ela disse agitando os dedos tentando suprimir um sorriso grande e nervoso demais.

"-Então..." Ajeitei a mala nas mãos suadas. "-Então você é minha substituta?!" Disse em tom de afirmação, foi como uma retórica, o sorriso que não veio aos meus lábios não ajudou a situação a ficar mais leve.

"-É... Eu..." Ela desviou os olhos perolados de vergonha para o chão tentando encontrar lá algo coerente para falar, talvez uma explicação do porque eu estar sendo dispensada como uma prostituta em fim de carreira.

"-Não!" Eu sorri mexendo nos cabelos. "-Está tudo bem. Você é uma ótima medica suas missões sempre são excelentes, eles estarão em boas mãos, e eu tenho tanto trabalho aqui no hospital, as missões me cansam um pouco."

Eu sorri e me despedi rápido querendo me livrar dela mais do que alguém quer se livrar de um câncer maligno, e esse câncer estava me corroendo lentamente, eu estava certa em querer fugir o mais rápido possível.

Desci o corredor branco escutando somente um zumbido intragável na minha cabeça, e ele dizia algo que eu não queria escutar, porque eu simplesmente não tinha a resposta; porque eu estava sendo substituída? E porque sempre por ela? Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado.

Ela estava tomando aos poucos as missões que me pertenciam, pode parecer egoísmo infantil, mas, eu não consegui me conformar, não naquele dia. Por acaso ela era melhor do que eu? Ela tinha tudo que eu desejava, ou pelo menos um dia desejei.

'_Sasuke'_

Eu esperei algumas horas até ela ultrapassar a porta grande de vidro para sua hora de almoço. Hinata como eu já havia imaginado havia partido há algumas horas para a missão com Naruto. Agora eu entendia claramente o aumento considerável nas missões da Hinata, Naruto deveria estar interferindo de alguma maneira, ela dizia que estava se esforçando muito como medica quando seu pai notou o ritmo acelerado de missões que ela estava recebendo. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas eu pude perceber como seus olhos mudaram de tom quando Hiash demonstrou interesse em algo em particular de sua vida. Seu coração só faltou pular para o prato de comida.

Ela saiu pela porta do hospital, o jaleco branco aberto mostrando uma blusa preta com um grande decote em v contrastando com sua pele branca, o sol fraco iluminou seus olhos verdes, mas eles não pareciam nem um pouco animados ou felizes, havia alguma coisa de errado com ela.

Era quase a mesma melancolia que eu havia presenciado na festa, só que desta vez com um acréscimo de raiva ou seria decepção? Talvez fosse um pouco dos dois, afinal ninguém disse que uma pessoa não pode carregar mais de um sentimento ruim dentro de si.

"-Sozinha?" Eu disse baixo pelas costas dela, estava tão próximo que pude sentir seu corpo estremecer pelo susto.

"-Sim!" Ela abriu um sorriso cuidadoso virando-se rápido para mim. "- O Naruto está em missão. E você, sozinho?" Ela perguntou tentando dar um rumo a conversa recém iniciada, olhava para os lados e me evitava, parecia perturbada com alguma coisa quase palpável.

"-Dia de folga." Respondi rápido. "-A Hinata também está em missão, estranho como eles sempre desaparecem juntos, não é? Eu disse acompanhando o passo mais apressado que ela havia começado a dar.

"-Como assim" Ela perguntou perturbada mexendo rapidamente nos cabelos o cheiro doce voou até mim enchendo minha boca de saliva.

"-Festas, missões... Quando percebemos estamos sozinhos e eles desaparecem."

Ela parou o passo acelerado e virou-se para mim o sol iluminou a pele exposta do seu decote e deixando os cabelos rosados ainda mais brilhantes. O rosto estava ligeiramente corado e a voz acelerada e tremula como se ela estivesse nervosa ou tentando esconder um erro muito grave.

"-Eu não estou entendendo, aonde você quer chegar?"

Eu dei um sorriso torto e fechado. Ela passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás, pousou a mão no pescoço agora nu e o apertou ligeiramente descansando por alguns segundos a mão já relaxada ali.

O sol a iluminando mais agora, eu tive um instinto primitivo, me controlei para não morde-la e beijá-la no meio da rua, mas para isso eu teria que ter paciência, afinal tudo estava apenas começando e um jogo não se começa pelo meio e muito menos pelo fim, para ser perfeito o começo tem que ser bem planejado, era o que eu faria, eu não iria errar, eu era Uchiha Sasuke.

:

:

:

"_Me use,_

_Eu sou linda._

_Me agarre, _

_Eu sou sua._

_Me machuque, _

_Isso parece medicina, _

_E tudo que eu mereço"_

_Use me__**by**__Garbage_

:

:

:

_**To be continued...**_

:

:

:

_**Reviews anônimos:**_

Paloma: obrigada pelo comentário XD sim Naruto e Hinata na maior safadeza, mas ninguém ainda viu nada ihihi XP, valeu pelo elogio *///*

Taliane: sim nunca se imaginaria isso do Naruto e da Hinata né o.o, e o Sasuke descobriu bem cedo, o que será que ele vai aprontar? XD valeu o coments XD

Mari-chan': siiimmmm 'Hinatinha fofura da mamãe' traindo, o.o ninguém esperava essa, valeu pelo review Mari-chan. ^.^

:

:

:

_Hehehee, parece que o Sasuke-kun quer jogar, quem quer entrar no jogo hemm? XD_

_Placebo e minha pólo listrada mais um marlboro de madrugada na janela? Dá nesse capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, ficaram curiosos?hihihi XP. Eu amo essa musica do Garbage e acho que parece tanto com a Sakura..._

_E não, Fer-chan não tem problemas com nicotina, e alerta que fumar faz mal hemm crianças... o.ó._

_Itachi:_*cochichando* eu não vou falar isso não vou pagar esse papelão! _Fer-chan_: *cochichando* fale logo ou sofrerá as conseqüências o.ó. _Itach_i: Fer-chan, essa manipuladora, manda dizer que quando responder os reviews dará uma previa do próximo capitulo para cada um ¬¬' *cochichando* chantagista...* _fer-chan_:*cochichando* é marketing. E isso mesmo quem deixar review ganha um previa do próximo capitulo XD bye o/

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


	4. Dancing with the devil's past

**Between Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas no mundo paralelo eu o comprei, ok?

_Romance / Drama _

_SasuSaku / NaruHina_

**Sinopse**: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? _"-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui"._ Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? _"-Porque você ainda está aqui?" "-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

'_Narrador_'

:

:

:

Cap.3- Dancing with the devil's past!

"_Sim, eu menti. É isso que eu faço!"_

"Lost" 

"_Por que você sorri como se você tivesse contado um segredo?_

_Agora você está contando mentiras_

_Porque você só quer ficar com ele._

_Mas ninguém guarda um segredo._

_Ninguém guarda um segredo_."

Secret **by** The Pierces

Sasuke

Eu nunca pensei que dançar com os demônios do passado pudesse ser tão divertido, até o momento eu só tinha experimentado a parte ruim de revivê-los, talvez agora fosse a hora em que eu tenho sorte e fico com a parte boa, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que tudo poderia virar uma tragédia desesperadora e sem concerto. Todo mundo sabe por experiência própria que quando se faz algo que não é totalmente bom você acaba pagando de alguma forma, eu iria esperar pela minha punição só queria que ela se atrasasse um pouco.

Nunca tudo é perfeito sempre tem algo pra te derrubar e te fazer rastejar e te esfolar até você não agüentar mais e pedir 'por favor, me tire daqui' Como um bom covarde assustado. Eu esperava poder chegar inteiro até o fim, pelo menos dessa vez, eu iria ter escoriações e cortes, mas nada que me fizesse sangrar pra valer.

"-Eu não estava tentando chegar a nenhum lugar em especial."

Disse sentando na cadeira a frente da de Sakura. A mesa era pequena nos deixando muito próximos. Eu esperava que ela olhasse para mim e dissesse algo como 'não posso acreditar que o Naruto seria capaz, vamos nos vingar' ou algo semelhante que ajudasse nos meus planos. Mas eu ainda há conhecia um pouco e eu iria precisar de outros cafés para conseguir algo que eu queria.

"-Parecia que você queria chegar a algum ponto em especifico." Ela disse rindo ligeiramente, como se tivesse feito uma brincadeira breve. Eu tinha esquecido como ela ficava bonita quando sorria mesmo esse não sendo um sorriso verdadeiro e espontâneo.

"-Pareceu?" Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas tentando soar inocente, não tive certeza se consegui chegar ao meu objetivo, acho que só pareceu sínico. Talvez eu nunca conseguisse parecer ou ser bom.

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, queria poder ler seus pensamentos, será que ela estava desvendando a verdade com as pistas que eu lhe enviei, talvez ela estivesse aborrecida por eu ter dado a entender uma possível traição do Naruto...

"-Não importa! Eu tenho que ir agora, até mais Sasuke."

...Ou talvez não fosse nada do que eu estava cogitando. Talvez eu só tivesse fantasiado demais e houvesse esperado por algo que não aconteceria.

'_Sakura'_

Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, ou melhor, não queria nomear o sentimento não tinha coragem para tanto, nomear aquilo era como se ele passasse definitivamente a existir a ser real, eu não poderia suportar.

Porque ele estava sorrindo para mim, e sendo gentil? Será que ele estava tão feliz com sua vida que chegara ao ponto de largar os velhos hábitos e começou a ser amável com todos? O amor muda as pessoas assim? Porque a mim só me arrastou para o fundo.

"-Eu não estava tentando chegar a nenhum lugar em especial."

Ele disse e eu me sentei à cadeira já arrastada desejando ficar mais do que desejava sair. Ele era perfeito para se usar como torniquete eu poderia perder meu tempo com ele até me sentir menos vazia e estancar a dor por algum tempo. Aqueles minutos em que ele estava comigo era como experimentar o que eu sempre quis.

"-Parecia que você queria chegar a algum ponto em especifico." Abri um sorriso para dissimular meu desespero pelo rumo da conversa. Ninguém precisava saber como minha vida estava em ruinas e definitivamente eu não desabafaria com alguém que era o atual dono da felicidade conjugal.

"-Pareceu?"

Eu não entendia o porquê dele estar querendo atirar sua felicidade na minha cara, será que ele não tinha idéia de como aquilo doía era como se alguém pisasse no meu pescoço já quebrado. Eu já sabia que ele estava contente estava exalando pelos poros, eu não poderia ficar mais nenhum minuto ali absorvendo aquilo e transformando em inveja e raiva como se fosse uma espécie de fotossíntese maligna.

"-Não importa! Eu tenho que ir agora, até mais Sasuke."

Eu precisava cair em mim para realmente ver o quanto estava entediada, eu estava somente olhando ao meu redor me evitando, evitando um espelho ou qualquer coisa que me mostrasse meu reflexo sem vida. Talvez eu precisasse de um tempo para mim onde eu levasse minha mente e corpo para fazer o que eles desejassem. Talvez eu precisasse esquecer dos outros e pensar em mim.

_Hinata_

Ele não podia ver como eu estava caindo, não era como se eu sentisse prazer em enganar, eu só queria estar perto de quem eu sempre amei, de alguém que eu descobrira que também me amava diferente de todos ou outros que eu já conheci e convivi. Eu queria algo real consegui e não iria largar.

"-Eu não quero mais que você interfira nisso." Eu disse sem vigor.

"-É só de vez em quando..." Ele beijou meu pescoço de leve. "-Se eu não fizer não vamos mais nos ver."

"-Era para ela estar nessa missão, ela é a melhor..."

"- Você também é uma boa medica." Ele disse agora meio ríspido como um professor que já havia repetido milhões de vezes e o aluno não aprendia.

"-Eu estou me sentindo culpada." Disse as palavras sem medi-las elas estavam a ponto de estourar de meus lábios a qualquer momento.

"-Então não se sinta!" Ele disse como se fosse fácil, como se eu pudesse pegar meus sentimentos e coloca-los sobre a prateleira da sala de estar ao lado dos bibelôs sem vida. Ele largou minha mão e virou o rosto para o outro lado e em seu rosto se desenhou um careta como se a paisagem fosse entediante.

"-Você não viu como ela ficou hoje, eu sei como é se sentir deixada de lado..." eu não queria que a expressão dele continuasse daquela maneira, mas eu não poderia mais sustentar aquele assunto dentro de mim.

"-Ela não esta se sentindo assim, eu garanto, ok." Ele tomou minha mão entre a sua em um impulso e soltou as palavras em tom de desculpas. Como seu rosto mudava facilmente, uma hora tudo estava sem cor e em um momento tudo era colorido, mataria para saber como ele conseguia isso era como felicidade instantânea.

Quando foi que ele deixou de amá-la e passou ame amar? Eu daria tudo para saber a resposta, não é como se eu achasse que ele ainda nutrisse algum sentimento amoroso por ela, mas eu gostaria que ele ainda se importasse em não magoá-la. Para onde foi aquele Naruto que defendia incondicionalmente todos que podia da dor? O Novo Naruto estava começando a me assustar, ele não era perfeito antes e não era perfeito agora, mas se eu ainda pudesse escolher ficaria com os defeitos antigos.

_Naruto _

Eu sabia que não podia concertar tudo e que aquilo não era a maneira mais correta de se fazer as coisas, caso contrario eu ficaria preso àquela infelicidade diária em todos os momentos, eu tinha que ter uma válvula de escape, e minhas ambições e desejos pela primeira vez foram passando a frente da minha vontade de proteger e ajudar, eu não estava mais disposto a doar, agora eu sempre queria algo em troca. Eu ainda não tivera tempo para me assustar com minhas atitudes minha visão estava nublada pela ambição, tudo em que eu pensava era em bem estar. Hedonismo era a palavra.

"-Ela não esta se sentindo assim, eu garanto, ok." Eu sabia que minhas palavras não eram verdadeiras peguei novamente a mão que eu havia soltado em um golpe de fúria mal contida. Eu não poderia afastar minha única fonte de bem estar eu não poderia feri-la de jeito algum era como andar na corda bamba. Eu manteria um sorriso mesmo que estivesse desmoronando.

"-Eu conheço a Sakura, não fique assim ok?" Eu sempre soubera que ela era competitiva e que não gostava de ser deixada de lado e era exatamente isso que meus atos vinham a fazer ultimamente, ela estava sendo machucada, mas eu não podia parar.

"-Então prometa que a próxima missão vai ser dela." Ela me pediu implorativa de um jeito que eu sabia que não poderia recusar. Dizer ''não '' era um passo em falso na corda bamba.

"-Porque você esta fazendo isso?" rebati calmo.

"-Só prometa, ok?" Ela me olhou com os olhos carregados de culpa, vazavam clemência. Eu queria dizer 'não', mas decidi que um beijo de 'talvez' fosse mais seguro.

_Sasuke _

Voltar para aquela casa todos os dias e olhar Hiashi era como ser arrastado para o submundo e dar um beijo em Hades.

"-Já voltou Sasuke-san? Bem vindo." Era totalmente desgastante ter que ouvir todos os dias aquelas falas ensaiadas eu podia adivinhar o que viria em seguida dessa vez eu faria ser diferente.

"-Todos estão esperando na mesa de jantar, por favor não se atrase muito."

Ela disse como sempre com uma sombra de gaguejo na voz como se pagasse para não falar. Aquilo realmente era irritante.

"-Eu não vou." Transmiti o recado e me calei enquanto andava para meu quarto com passos firmes.

"-Ma-mais todos, va-vão reparar e... e o otoo-san não gosta de atrasos..." Sua voz foi caindo de tom ate parecer só um sussurro nervoso eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada pela expectativa se ela pudesse certamente me obrigaria a ir me arrastaria e me prenderia a cadeira só para não precisar dar explicações ao Hiashi ela era do tipo que gostava de se privar e sempre faria isso. Mas não dessa vez.

"-Eu sei." Disparei frio e continuei andando com ela em desespero ao meu encalço.

"Ele va-vai ficar fu-furioso." Ela disse agitada como se eu tivesse que resolver o problema todo, aquilo não aconteceria, não agora, ela teria que resolver sozinha eu estava cansado daquilo.

"-Então faça alguma coisa, invente algo, não sei." Entrei em meu quarto ainda seguido por ela, arranquei a camiseta do corpo e joguei em cima da cama.

"- Por favor..." dessa vez eu não iria dar a cara a tapa como todos os dias, isso tinha que parar, enquanto eu agia feito um robô naquela casa maldita ela estava encontrando felicidade de algum modo. Não era justo.

Eu sabia que ela insistiria ate eu descer e engolir a comida sem vontade ela diria tudo que poderia acontecer e que nos seriamos punidos, que iriamos ter que aguentar coisas terríveis só porque eu não quis me sentar à mesa com um velho caprichoso e engolir uma comida sem sal.

Quando você esta preso a algo para poder manter uma liberdade maior você acaba por fazer coisas que detesta e que nunca faria de boa vontade. Naquela casa eu era como um prisioneiro com certos luxos, mas sem vontade própria. E Hinata nunca mentiria por mim nunca me acobertaria para eu poder ter pelo menos alguns minutos de descanso. Não sei dizer se aquilo era medo ou egoísmo.

"-Talvez você devesse ligar para o Naruto e dizer a ele para não ligar mais aqui, pode ser perigoso, sabe? Alguém pode ouvir. Ou talvez _eu_ deva ligar?"

Ela que já se encontrava a um ou dois passos para fora do meu quarto arregalou os olhos perolados enquanto sua face e pescoço se tingiam de vermelho, sua respiração havia mudado não era mais veloz de desespero, ela havia desaparecido ao ouvir minhas palavras. E provavelmente ela teria desmaiado logo após eu fechar minha porta se ela pudesse ao menos se atrasar para o jantar.

Eu sabia que ela nunca me ajudaria de boa vontade, eu precisei usar as armas que eu tinha.

:

:

:

Continua...

:

"_O que você quer de mim?_

_Não é como costumava ser_

_Você está tomando minha vida_

_Arruinando tudo_

_Me dê algo que eu possa confiar_

_Longe da vida que eu conheci uma vez"_

_What __do you want from me?__**by**__Monaco_

:

:

:

_Gentemmmm desculpas infinitas pela demora, mas é q eu estava trabalhando feito um funcionário japonês maníaco daqueles de anime sabem? Enfim eu não tinha tempo para nada, mas agora eu voltei com mais um capitulo e espero que me perdoem pela demora XD._

_Decidi colocar os pensamentos dos personagem bem claros em cada frase que eles falavam só para dar o contraste do que ambos pensavam no momento, e eram coisas tão diferentes, não? Pensamos que conhecemos alguém e ..._

_Bem esse capitulo é todo dedicado para a __**Samy Winkot**__, obrigada querida por sempre acompanhar minhas fic's loucas e por deixar comentários ótimos. =* bjss _

Se lembrem quem deixar review ganha previa do próximo capitulo. _Sasuke:_ depois desse papelão ainda pede review? Mas é cara de pau... _Fer-chan_: que isso Sasuke-kun ?o.o... _Sasuke_: fiquem alerta garotas exijam suas previas humpf.

_Até a próxima o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**

:

:

:


	5. Just A Drink

**Between Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas no mundo paralelo eu o comprei, ok?

_Romance / Drama _

_SasuSaku / NaruHina_

**Sinopse**: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? _"-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui"._ Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? _"-Porque você ainda está aqui?" "-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

'_Narrador_'

:

:

:

Cap.5 - Just A Drink!

"_Às vezes, dizer a verdade piora as coisas."_

"_Pretty Little Liars" _

''_Eu gostaria que você conversasse um pouco_

_Como eu posso saber o que você está pensando?_

_Se as pessoas dissessem o que realmente_

_O que realmente,_

_o que elas realmente querem.'' _

_Tell me where it hurts____**by **__Garbage_

'_Hinata'._

Ele estava me chantageando? E eu simplesmente não sabia como reagir aquilo. Era como se um fio invisível estivesse prendendo meu corpo, eu nunca havia passado por algo do tipo. E eu nunca imaginei que seria logo com ele.

Ele me deixava nervosa, me assusta de um jeito estranho desde que éramos pequenos tenho essa sensação, é como se ele fosse uma parede blindada onde nenhum tiro que eu desse o machucaria. Eu não gosto de lidar com coisas inquebráveis, isso é muito diferente do que eu sou.

''-Onde esta seu marido?'' A palavra marido saiu da boca do meu pai como se fosse um xingamento direcionado a mim.

''-Acho que não esta se sentindo bem esta manhã.'' Tive esperança que aquela mentira fosse convincente, pelo menos um pouco, para as perguntas acabarem. Eu não sabia o que inventar nunca fui boa em contar mentiras esse era meu pior defeito, afinal, todos precisam de mentiras para viver.

''-Então deve estar indisposto desde ontem, já que não nos agraciou com a sua excelentíssima presença.'' Ele tinha um modo de falar que fazia qualquer pessoa inocente conseguir reconhecer sarcasmo a metros de distancia.

''-O traidor também é preguiçoso.'' Hanabi resmungou entre um pedaço de torrada e outro como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. Uma acidez incontrolável e desgostosa.

Olhei para todos na mesa tentando ocultar o rosto com meus cabelos pela vergonha de não saber o que responder aquela frase maldosa que acabara de ouvir. Eu estava passando por aquilo por culpa dele, porque ele não se dignou a querer tomar o café da manha e nem jantar com a família, a família que nem era dele e também que não fazia questão de ser. Mas parte também podia ser atribuída a mim, eu nunca sabia o que dizer para me defender.

''-Porque falar assim na mesa do café Hanabi?'' Neji disse com sua expressão dura de sempre, o que ele mais odiava era refeições tumultuosas.

''-Eu só disse a verdade. Hinata-san... Você se casou com um traidor não foi? Diga a verdade onee-sama. Eu só estou dizendo a verdade não é?'' Ela insistia olhando diretamente em meus olhos sem vacilar me fazendo querer baixar o olhar.

''-Quer que eu traga seu café Uchiha-san?''

A voz da velha empregada resvalou pelos meus ouvidos e a primeira reação foi me virar e encontrar meu marido parado a alguns metros de distancia da mesa do café. Eu não saberia dizer desde quando ele estava ali, o quanto ele ouviu, ou seu nível de raiva no momento. Eu deveria ter dito algo com 'ele não é um traidor ele se redimiu.' Soaria falso mais seria alguma coisa. Mas como sempre eu preferi o conforto do silencio. E a única coisa que ouvi foi seus passos sendo direcionados para porta que fechou-se com uma batida considerável.

''_Sasuke''_

''-Gosta de bater portas, pensa que esta em casa.'' E aquela foi a ultima frase venenosa que eu ouvi sair dos lábios de Hiashi antes de deixar aquela casa.

Aquela não era minha casa, eu sabia disso desde o primeiro momento em que pisei naquele chão frio e sem vida de mármore, aquela casa não tinha vida era como se ninguém a habitasse.

Eu não me importei com o que ela inventou ao seu pai controlador, eu só estava preocupado em curtir os momentos de liberdade que eu conseguira comprar através da chantagem. Ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa, eu não me importaria, tudo que eu sentia era que eu conseguira dormir razoavelmente bem e que meu estomago não estava queimando.

xxxx

''-Sasuke!''

Ouvi meu nome saindo alto da boca de Naruto, hesitei em me virar por alguns segundos, tomei o controle que precisava e decidi que ainda não era ora de revelações, às vezes as coisas são muito melhores quando não temos certos conhecimentos há uma certa comodidade em ficar no escuro. E como eu supostamente era um bom amigo eu iria priva-lo por enquanto.

''-Como vai a Hinata?''

Aquela pergunta era tão corriqueira, mas eu nunca tinha prestado atenção em como ela era sempre presente nas nossas conversas. Como ele poderia me trair daquela maneira? Ele que se dizia meu amigo, aquilo era tão sujo que me deu náuseas. Eu simplesmente não podia engolir a raiva que estava sentindo por não receber a verdade do Naruto por todos esses anos. Ele poderia perfeitamente ter me dito, não é como se meu casamento fosse o melhor do mundo. Eu poderia compreender. Ou talvez ele também achasse que eu era somente um traidor não digno de confiança.

''-Ela esta bem, ontem treinou com o Neji como sempre.'' Ok, aquilo não era nem remotamente verdade, eu só queria me vingar e fazer ele se sentir tão mal quanto eu.

Eu evitei olhar seu semblante e rezei para que ele falasse algo.

''-Ela sempre treina com o neji?''

E então as palavras que eu esperei finalmente vieram. O tom de sua voz estava levemente descontrolado uma ansiedade estava sendo combatida dentro de si, eu podia sentir.

''-Sim, eles são muito próximos... nos treinos.''

Eu queria poder sorrir, eu queria poder sair correndo dali e ir ate o hospital e dizer toda a verdade para Sakura, para ela também poder sentir a mesma coisa que eu estava sentindo. Era uma felicidade envenenada que não podia ser boa para ninguém, mas era muito satisfatória, afinal na minha atual vida nada que fosse de boa índole se encaixaria. Aquilo era tudo que eu tinha para me sentir melhor.

''-Eu não sabia que eles treinavam juntos... Você os acompanha sempre?''

A primeira frase soou como se não fosse para mim e sim uma reflexão, a segunda frase foi feita com os cuidados da urgência.

''-Não, eu nunca treino com eles... Acho que eles preferem assim. Privacidade. ''

Um silêncio que eu nunca havia presenciado antes se formou em volta do Naruto, e a única coisa que eu tive a satisfação de escutar foram algumas lufadas quase violentas de respiração.

'_Naruto'_

''-Devemos jantar juntos hoje? ''

Não me importei se a pergunta o pegou de surpresa, a única coisa que eu podia pensar era em esclarecer tudo com a Hinata. E nós não nos veríamos nos próximos dias, eu não poderia aguentar tanto tempo.

''- Hoje?'' Foi à única coisa que ele disse sem apresentar muita surpresa.

''-Sim, hoje na minha casa estou convidando, e leve a Hinata, faz muito tempo que não tomamos um drink juntos... todos juntos. ''

Eu poderia jurar que vi um assombra de sorriso no rosto do Sasuke, se ele fosse mesmo acostumado a demostrar esse tipo de emoção. Ainda mais nos últimos tempos, ele estava cada vez mais fechado como se não desejasse que ninguém pudesse ao menos ver a sombra de seus pensamentos.

Se eu pudesse correria para o sentido contrario e iria para uma casa que não me pertence. Eu iria entrar e esclarecer tudo o que eu havia escutado recentemente pela boca de terceiros, mas eu teria que ir para o lado contrário entrar em minha casa e abrir um sorriso fingindo que um jantar entre velhos e bons amigos era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer durante uma semana repleta de trabalho. Conversar com uma esposa que não deveria mesmo ser minha e sentir os nervos queimando de ansiedade.

'_Sakura'_

Você já se sentiu sozinho, mas sozinho mesmo de um modo completo? Eu sim, desde sempre eu carrego esse sentimento e mesmo quando estava no time sete ele continuava sempre a me assombrar. Naruto e Sasuke eram como irmãos eram uma dupla, e eu? Eu simplesmente estava ali ao lado olhando tudo, sem ninguém.

Arrumar a mesa, colocar os copos, talheres, pratos... Eu queria quebrar os copos um a um na parede cor de creme que tanto me irritava e fora tão insistentemente escolhida por naruto.

Eu abri as gavetas com um pouco de fúria procurando pelos talheres que eu sempre usava para esses tipos de jantares especiais.

Ainda segurava um copo muito transparente e fino com frisos bonitos em uma das mãos. Algo na minha respiração estava errado, era como se minha garganta estivesse trancada minhas mãos estavam tremendo, não como quando você esta fraca, mas sim quando algo esta para explodir por dentro.

Um impacto junto a um barulho muito agudo me arrancou do transe eu estava totalmente paralisada com as mãos apoiadas a mesa e respirando descontrolada. Os cacos do copo quebrado brilhavam no chão e a parede tão aveludada ganhou uma bela fissura.

Não é o melhor modo e nem o mais racional para se acalmar, eu sempre soube. Mas aquele gesto realmente me aliviou e me ajudou a retomar o controle da minha mente e do meu próprio corpo.

Eu ainda teria que fingir a mesa que aquele grupo de amigos era uma perfeição, que nenhum outro casal poderia ter amigos tão bons e sorrir como se eu fosse realmente afortunada.

Eu teria que olhar para Hinata e sorrir e conversar futilidades femininas, eu teria que pegar na mão de Naruto esporadicamente e fingir que pelo menos o amava um pouco, eu teria que olhar para o Sasuke e abaixar meus olhos porque sabia que me entregaria no momento que ele devolvesse o olhar.

Abaixei-me de joelhos ainda um pouco alterada peguei os cacos brilhantes, primeiro os maiores e depois sai em busca dos pequeninos que haviam se escondido por varias partes. Olhar para o Sasuke não seria fácil, nunca havia sido fácil, mas agora depois daquele estranho café, tudo seria muito mais difícil.

Levantei do chão com os joelhos vermelhos e todos os cacos que pude encontrar amontoados em uma das mãos, eu estava com tanto raiva de não poder ter uma escapatória que em um movimento minha mão se fechou e tudo que eu pude ver foi muito sangue escorrendo nem ao menos a ardência da dor eu fui capaz de sentir.

Deixei agua fria cair sobre a ferida. Aquilo realmente não doía mais do que estava doendo por dentro, quem dera se por dentro doesse daquela maneira. Arranquei com cuidado os cacos que se enterraram na superfície da pele e logo depois com uma pouco de chakra curei os ferimentos arroxeados e mais profundos.

Vendo as feridas piores se curando tão facilmente pensei que gostaria de poder curar todas as feridas internas também. Muitas causadas por outras pessoas, algumas delas estariam aqui esta noite, mais outras feridas algumas ate bem graves, tenho que confessar que foram feitas por mim mesma.

''_Sempre me mantém sob seus dedos_

_Esse é o ponto onde você pode se demorar_

_Mas eu vejo algum tipo de prazer na minha mente''_

_Slither __**by**__Velvet Revolver_

:

_Eu realmente adorei escrever a parte em que a Sakura narra, espero que vocês também gostem. Já quem esta malvadinho é o Sasuke chantageando garotinhas inocentes onde já se viu? hump. E o naruto procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo, ou na dele mesmo não é ? kkkk_

_Reviews pessoinhas bonitas e vocês ganharam a previa do próximo capitulooo que terá um jantar bem quente. Tan tan tan ._

_Até a próxima o/_

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	6. We Need Talk About

**Between Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas no mundo paralelo eu o comprei, ok?

_Romance / Drama _

_SasuSaku / NaruHina_

**Sinopse**: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? _"-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui"._ Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? _"-Porque você ainda está aqui?" "-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

'_Narrador_'

:

:

:

**Bhs Cap 5: We Need Talk About...**

''_A verdade sempre começa com uma mentira. '' _

_House_

''_Foi algo que você disse com os olhos fechados _

_Foi algo que você não deveria ter dito _

_Foi algo que eu precisava ouvir agora _

_Veio daquele lugar na sua cabeça _

_O lugar onde nada sai _

_As coisas secretas que eu quero descobrir.''_

Secret Things **By** Ken Andrews

:

:

:

'Sasuke'

Ela não cozinhava muito bem, mas isso realmente não importava para mim. Ela tinha o sorriso mais contagiante que eu já havia visto e isso bastava. Pena que ela não sorria mais, há algum tempo eu me dei conta que ela não sorria como antes, um sorriso grande aberto e confortante, ela não sorria há tempos...

''-Não que eu esteja comentando, mas o Neji tem um humor horrível...'' Ela sorriu envergonhada como sempre enquanto segurava o garfo vazio.

''-Parece que você é perseguida por homens de humor ruim, Hinata!''

Não foi o sorriso que eu esperava, esse foi um tanto irônico com uma pitada de magoa e raiva os seus olhos verdes com uma espécie de vazio.

''-Eu... É...'' Ela gaguejou como o esperado e tirou a franja negra da frente dos olhos.

''-Deve ser um saco ter que aguentar o Neji desde... sempre, não é Hinata? Vocês são muito próximos?''

Meus ouvidos não acreditaram no que estavam assimilando, Naruto estava a interrogando ali na minha frente, na frente de todas as partes interessadas na traição. Ele me surpreendeu, o que não me surpreendeu foi à vermelhidão que tomou conta do rosto da minha esposa.

''-Nós somos primos... E...'' Ela limpou a garganta de um m odo cômico.

''-É normal Naruto, primos geralmente são ligados, antigamente eles ate se casavam.''

Ela mexeu no cabelo rosado e fez uma feição estranha demostrando como o que havia acabado de relatar parecia tão fora de senso comum.

''-Esta dizendo que é normal ficar com primos?'' Naruto enrugou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para Sakura e eu prendia o riso.

''-Não... Eu quis dizer... Por Kami você deveria ter entendido...'' Ela tentou se explicar com um pouco de exaltação misturada a um riso abafado.

''-Você já teve algo com o Neji, Hinata?''

E aquela pergunta impropria atingiu os tímpanos de todos na mesa fazendo as vozes se calarem e os olhos arregalarem de um modo assustado e curioso.

''-Que espécie de pergunta é essa naruto!'' Sakura quase faltou puxar suas orelhas para repreende-lo a voz apertada pelos dentes fechados.

''-Eu vou buscar mais vinho...'' Ela levantou-se com o vestido justo marcando o corpo e sumiu no corredor da cozinha.

''-Eu já volto...'' E segui pelo mesmo caminho que ainda tinha um rastro de seu perfume no ar.

'_Hinata'_

''-Por Kami, o que foi aquilo Naruto-kun''

Eu estava assustada, não queria ter que me sentir assustada com ele, não com ele, meu único escape de medos e premissas ruins. Eu não queria que o que tínhamos fosse alterado eu queria que tudo continuasse do mesmo modo confortável com a falsa segurança de sempre.

''-Eu pensei que você saberia melhor do que eu...''

Ele pulou para cadeira vaga ao meu lado que antes estava sendo ocupada por sua esposa falava em um semi sussurro rouco. Aquilo não era justo ele não podia desfazer meu circulo de proteção assim me julgando por algo que eu nem fazia ideia do que fosse em pleno território inimigo.

''-Do que você esta falando?'' Eu perguntei assustada e muito rápido. Ele não tinha o direito...

''-Eu pensei que estivesse claro, estou falando do Neji e de você, quem mais seria?''

Aquela frase fora tão ríspida que me deixou instantaneamente com falta de ar, meus pulmões comprimidos de um modo estático era tudo que eu conseguia sentir.

''-Eu realmente, não... Não estou entendendo onde... Onde você quer chegar.''

Minha mão foi instintivamente procurar pela dele eu sussurrava sem perceber, e quando eu o toquei sua mão fora puxada rapidamente em um gesto quase brusco.

''-Eu pensei que tínhamos algo... Algo sólido... '' Ele mordeu os lábios no meio da frase sem termina-la nunca.

''-Isso... Isso nunca foi sólido, pode ser tudo menos... sólido.''

Eu não sei como aquelas palavras deliberadamente ofensivas chegaram a ponta da minha língua, eu somente senti que tinha que despeja-las.

''-Eu amo você...'' Ele disse quase desesperado como se estivesse no limite do controle. Ele sempre dizia.

''-Não somos livres... E... eu nem sei se um dia você quer ser...''

Os olhos azuis dele sempre tão vividos pareciam estáticos como os de um cadáver .

Tudo que eu pude assimilar era seu corpo pulando rapidamente para a cadeira de origem .

'_Sakura'_

Quando aquilo havia começado, e o porque? Eu não fazia questão realmente de saber, tudo que eu conseguia raciocinar era que os lábios dele estavam descendo molhados pelo meu pescoço e que aquela sensação de ser a única pessoa satisfeita no mundo era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos.

Eu senti meus dedos correndo pelos fios negros dos cabelos dele e os apertei como se não quisesse deixa-lo ir. Minha tranquilidade era que seus dedos estavam segurando minha cintura de uma forma tão possessiva e apertada que me dizia exatamente o contrario de ir embora.

Minha cabeça girava em meio ao perfume que se misturava ao gosto de seus beijos desesperados, como eu não pude me lembrar que a alguns metros dali havia um júri disposto a nos julgar, e com muita razão?

O empurrei quando senti suas mãos avidas levantando minhas pernas para me acomoda-las uma em cada lado da sua cintura.

''-Isso é loucura!''

Afirmei enquanto arfava em busca de ar que parecia todo estranhamente quente e impregnado daquela inconsequência repentina.

''-Você também queria...''

Ele parou a frase como se hesitasse em dizer seu fim. Mesmo que ele optasse por fazê-lo eu não iria deixar, eu me refugiei para sala de visitas com o vinho mais ordinário que minhas mãos conseguiram alcançar antes de sair da cozinha.

Minha visão embaçada não pode definir se todos ainda estavam onde deveriam quando sai dali, e aos poucos voltei a mim. Meu marido e a esposa do homem que eu acabara de beijar fervorosamente e sem recusa alguma, estavam ali como se tudo fossem rosas.

''_Vamos reunir seus desejos e minhas mentiras_

_E com um beijo selar uma promessa eterna em uma noite de junho_

_E irei desenhar uma lua dourada no céu noturno_

_E reunir a maior quantidade de luz que conseguirmos.''_

Ougon no Tsuki **By** Suga Shikao

:

:

:

_Depois de séculos voltei dos mortos para assombrar meus leitores –n. oks, primeiramente me desculpem pela demora mas é que a inspiração foi comprar cigarros e não voltou mais. Mas aparentemente hoje especialmente ela decidiu fazer uma visitinha furtiva e aqui estou eu, espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capitulo curtinho, mas feito com muito amor. coments para saber, a inspiração disse que volta mais rápido da compra de cigarros com coments –n kkkk se quiserem me xingar também esta ok, eu mereço / kkkkkkkkk_

_Até a próxima o/_

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	7. Just Do It

**Between Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto me pertence eu sou rica e famosa... Ok, confesso que é mentira.

_Romance / Drama _

_SasuSaku / NaruHina_

**Sinopse**: O que ocorre quando segredos são descobertos? _"-Eu nunca deixei o meu orgulho entrar nesse jogo, você sabe por que eu estou aqui"._ Pessoas se machucam ou mais segredos são feitos? _"-Porque você ainda está aqui?" "-Porque eu estou esperando você me deixar"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração

'_Narrador_'

:

:

:

**Bhs Cap. 6: Just Do It!**

''_Não importa quantas mentiras eu tenha que contar ou segredos que eu tenha que guardar.'' _

_Vampire Diaries_

''_Em um quarto escuro_

_Além do alcance da fé de Deus_

_Estão feridos e despedaçados o resto do amor traído_

_Me diga quando o beijo de amor virar uma mentira_

_Que traz a cicatriz do pecado profunda demais_

_Para escondê-la atrás do medo de correr até você_

_Por favor, que haja luz_

_Em um quarto escuro''_

In A Darkened Room **By** Skid Row

:

:

:

Just Do It

'_Sakura'_

Pare, pare. Chorar convulsivamente não resolvera nada, soluçar não vai trazer nada de volta ate mim, minhas lagrimas não vão resolver o que já foi feito. E tudo o que fiz em um impulso impensável ficará lá para sempre marcado, por que foi feito e o que esta feito esta feito, nada poderá desfaze-lo.

Pode ser triste e desesperador, mas desesperar-se não vai aliviar a dor, talvez um pouco de dor alivie tudo momentaneamente, mas tudo sempre volta como um fantasma que insiste em ficar pregado as suas costas.

Ética, amizade dois fatores que podem impedir uma traição, o primeiro eu já esqueci há algum tempo e o segundo, bem o segundo; nos simplesmente nunca fomos amigas, então imagino eu, em minha louca forma de buscar uma razão, que não, eu não cometi erro algum ao beija-lo.

Ele jogou o cigarro quase terminado no copo de whisky, o barulho da brasa desfazendo-se poderia chegar a ser ensurdecedor em meio ao silencio, eu estava em um quarto qualquer de uma rua qualquer mas estava com ele e logo depois de escutar o barulho oco de uma lagrima minha cair no lençol branco, ele me puxou para si como se quisesse me dizer algo com gestos que não poderia ser substituídos por simples palavras

Ele me abraçou e quando eu senti seus braços comprimindo minhas costas, foi como se eu voltasse no tempo, para um momento, onde cada toque fazia diferença e que o calor de alguém que tocava em mim era confortante e não desesperador e sufocante.

Sua boca deslizou pelo meu corpo enquanto me puxava mais para si, eu não precisaria gravar cada momento, eu estava decidida que teria sempre uma outra vez, que sempre teria mais, estava farta de me sentir enfadonha o tempo todo, eu precisava aproveitar cada segundo. Abri os olhos, não acho que foi tarde demais.

Ele me amaria? Não importava ao todo, eu queria sentir algo diferente do que senti por tanto tempo, estar estagnada pode ferir mais do que se imagina.

Minhas pernas rodearam sua cintura meu corpo já se sentia fraco e tremulo, mas mesmo assim seguia enterrando minhas unhas em suas costas a cada movimento.

Ele me beijava e eu podia sentir seu corpo tremer antes de cair sobre mim e apoiar a cabeça entre meus seios, ele fazia disso uma rotina enquanto recuperávamos o folego perdido minutos antes.

A cada encontro furtivo o aperto de seus braços em minha cintura antes de dormimos por algumas horas aumentava. Cada dia passado ele me abraçava com mais força, a cada dia passado ele me beijava com mais afinco, eu não estava disposta a perder nada disso, a vida que eu tinha antes estava definitivamente enterrada, nada me faria revive-la.

Ele me beijou, ou não, eu o beijei. A culpa havia sido minha? Havia sido dele?

Tudo que ela teve eu também posso ter não há nada de diferente entre nós que me impeça de ter o mesmo que ela, eu podia pegar tudo o que eu quisesse se fizesse algum esforço, mas esforço algum foi necessário, pelo contrario foi tudo tão natural que poderia assustar.

Não importava se seus olhos derrubassem lagrimas grossas eu nunca iria pedir perdão. Ela teria que encontrar outro caminho.

:

''_Enquanto se despedaça atrás de mim_

_E eu arranco meu cérebro_

_Não importa como fazemos_

_Porque sempre termina do mesmo jeito''_

You Could Be Mine **By** Guns'n'roses.

'_Hinata'_

-Me de uma razão!

Seus olhos estavam frios, mais frios do que eu jamais havia presenciado, ou talvez meus olhos estivesses fechados para ela.

-Como uma razão?

Minha pele tremia.

-Me de uma razão pra você estar se comportando como a primeira vadia da cidade e eu deixo você em paz.

-Não é como você esta pensando... Me dei...

-Te deixar explicar? Explicar o que? O porquê de você estar dormindo com o marido da sua companheira de serviço? Você tem um marido de dar inveja, porque é que você esta sempre correndo atrás dos restos para comer?

Hanabi podia ser mais venenosa do que eu podia imaginar eu deveria estar alerta para seus olhares cheios de ódio deveria ter dado mais atenção as suas palavras acidas e incomodas deveria ter aberto os olhos a tempo.

-Isso não foi nossa culpa só começou e quando eu percebi não podia mais parar...

Não era de um todo mentira, talvez não pudéssemos mesmo parar impedir ou q que quer que seja que nasceu entre nos, o que fazia sentido era como cultivamos isso, como alimentamos essa espécie de relacionamento impuro e carregado de segredos e mentiras, eu o alimentei ele o alimentou e agora o monstro esta grande demais para podermos controla-lo, estávamos entrando em xeque mate, não por sermos descobertos, mais sim por não sabermos mais conduzir a situação.

-É impressionante como você quer puxar o tapete de todos, é isso que você quer, dormir com ele pra depois ser a primeira dama da cidade quando aquele debi loide se tornar Hokage?

As lagrimas não estavam quentes no meu rosto elas caiam tão depressa que eu as sentia frias quando rolavam ate meu queixo, ele estava tremendo eu não conseguiria controlar.

-Quanto tempo eu tenho para responder para te dar uma razão?

-É impressionante como você já tem ate o jeito certo de reagir a esse tipo de sistema. Você já fez isso muitas vezes? Já foi pega em flagrante? Quem foi que te chantageou?

Seus olhos frios estavam com um que de alegria, eu podia ver suas gargalhadas dançando por cima do meu tumulo.

-Não vamos ter prazos, apareça pra mim com um motivo plausível e se você for capaz de fazer isso antes de eu me aborrecer, e contar tudo a todos, talvez você tenha uma chance de me calar.

-Eu o amo...

-Por favor! Eu disse plausível e não uma frase sentimentaloide de merda. Apareça com algo que me faça acreditar que você não é tão vadia quanto a situação esta me mostrando. Eu vou esperar então, por favor, não demore muito se não eu posso me cansar.

As lagrimas ainda escorriam esse era mais um motivo para chorar.

:

:

:

'_Naruto'_

''_Você podia ser minha, mas você está um tanto fora da linha_

_Com sua conversa fiada de vadia_

_E sua língua de cocaína você não termina nada._

_Eu disse que você podia, você devia._

_Você esteve planejando vezes demais_

_Porque você não descansa um pouco?_

_Porque você precisa encontrar_

_Uma outra razão para chorar''_

_You Could Be Mine __**By**__ Guns'n'Roses._

:

:

:

Será que ninguém esta percebendo? Como tudo anda errado como tudo volta para trás, como a chuva consegue ser acida mesmo sendo limpa.

Eu não poderia suportar eu não queria suportar. Tudo deveria voltar a estar em segurança das mentiras perfeitamente arquitetadas, eu queria a paz da ignorância a calma da mentira.

Faz sentido o amor acabar por culpa de algumas palavras?

Faz sentido o amor nascer por causa de algumas palavras?

Todos dizem que o amor é simples, mais simples do que pensamos, mas ao dizer isso nos esquecemos de tudo o que o cerca, esse _tudo_ acaba por dificultar destruir ou ate mesmo aumentar esse traiçoeiro sentimento que dizem ser o mais belo de todos, começo a achar que ele é o mais nocivo o mais terrível...

Coisas que eu não poderia fazer promessas que não poderia cumprir. Posso voltar atrás aquele passado onde eu estava frivolamente protegido?

O que ela queria era simples, andar de mãos dadas pela rua poder passar a noite juntos sem precisar de desculpas, eu estava dividido, eu estava quase no topo iria conseguir tudo que sempre quis, mas por consequência perderia a outra metade de tudo, eu teria que escolher? Isso é justo, não poder ter tudo?

Quando foi que a situação fugiu das minhas mãos? Ela simplesmente escorreu de mim.

O que ela desejava parecia pouco, mas era muito, eram detalhes de uma vida limpa e uma vida é algo muito grandioso para ser mudado de um instante ao outro, mesmo assim o que ela desejava ainda era simples, nossas mãos estavam sempre separadas, nossas camas vazias.

Eu disse que precisava de tempo para tudo ficar bem, mas ela me disse que o tempo já é muito longo e que anda a passo lento quando estamos nos ferindo, eu só precisava de alguns instantes para colocar tudo no lugar, me tornar Hokage realizar um sonho, um divorcio, um novo casamento talvez paz e felicidade tal vez algo que não magoe algo que seja leve e não pesado como o fardo que carrego agora.

Tudo antes parecia mais fácil parecia que seria diferente, mas as coisas saem dos trilhos e atropelam sentimentos.

Alguns instantes... Pode parecer fácil mais a dificuldade de um instante pode ser arrebatadora.

:

''_Mestre, Mestre_

_Cadê os sonhos que eu estava atrás?_

_Mestre, Mestre_

_Você prometeu apenas mentiras_

_Risadas, risadas,_

_Tudo que eu ouço e vejo são risadas_

_Risadas, risadas,_

_Rindo do meu choro_

_Conserte-me''_

_Master of puppets __**By**__ Metallica_

:

:

:

:

_Aqui estou novamente honeys esse cap demorou a beça porque a inspiração foi dar um passeio e me tapeou novamente na historia fiada de ir comprar uns cigarros. Axo q já reparam que esse cap tem so musica dos anos 80 90 epoca de ouro onde toda guria tinha pelo menos um pôster do axl rose de bandana e jaqueta de couro grudado na parede e onde os solos de guitarra sempre seram incomparáveis, enfim o tempo passa e agora as paredes tem posters do restart e o caralho a4 kkk .o saudades que mata, mas foi graças a essa saudade mortificante e arrasadora que veio a inspiração pra escrever esse cap que foi forjado logo após uns minutos do ano novo quando eu decidi depois de algum tempo da morte de um dos meus queridos tios e do meu avo, retornar a entrar na casa dele, enfim ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro de madeira cortada mofo e cerveja, pode parecer um cheiro horrível mas é um dos melhores cheiros que já provei na vida, e que surpreendentemente ainda esta impregnado no meu vinil do ac/dc que ganhei do meu tio e que tocava incessantemente junto a outros desde antes mesmo de eu nascer, espero eu que o cheiro nunca suma. entrando la eu pude quase ouvir realmente ac/dc e guns n roses tocando misturado a kiss e Nazareth no vinil e em fitas e ver meus tios, alguns vestindo jaquetas de couro outros usando suas botas pretas de cowboy no melhor estilo rock n roll , enfim as lagrimas de saudades daquela época me fizeram concluir esse capitulo. espero que gostem e mil desculpas de joelhos no milho pelo joelhos já estão sangrando... o.o_

_Love you guys_


End file.
